Why Can't She Like Me?
by Lavenderangel
Summary: Short, OOC, Matt Angst. After coming home after a bad day, Matt looks back at the old days with him and Lizzie...


Why Can't She Like Me?   
  
I sighed as I opened the front door to my house. It'd been a ruff day at school, something that's fairly new to any fourth grader, but especially me.   
  
I'm Matt McGuire, I can't have bad days! I'm supposed to make other people have bad days! I sighed again, walking quietly into the kitchen.   
  
"Hey, Nerd-breath." My 13-year-old sister greeted me in our usual manner, from where she sat eating cheatos at the kitchen table.   
  
"Hi, somethingorother face." I muttered, not in the mood to fight with her.   
  
She blinked, but just shrugged. Why couldn't she be the kind of older sister who would understand? Who would ask questions. Who would ask if I wanted to talk about it?   
  
Because that's not Lizzie, that's why. Lizzie doesn't care about me, she only cares about her friends. And oh-so-wonderful Ethan Craft!   
  
I wish I could be one of them, sometimes. I wish I could be Gordo, or… no, not Miranda. But I'd give anything to be Gordo, or Ethan, or even Kate. Because even though Lizzie hates her, she talks to her more then she talks to me.   
  
"So Lizzie," I say, trying to make conversation. "Did you have um, lunch with Ethan?"   
  
"Why would you care? Trying to make me jealous of you? 'Oh, I'm Matt, the cool one who Ethan likes. Ha-ha-ha.' Well you know what Matt? I don't care!"   
  
That's not how I wanted that to turn out. I wanted to have a conversation with my sister, but no, I had to go and mess it up again. I always mess things up. Just once, I'd like to spend five minutes just talking with Lizzie.   
  
I remember this time a long time ago. I must've been like four or something, and Lizzie and I were watching TV.   
  
We'd been watching some Disney movie, and eating jellybeans. There'd been one left, Lizzie's favorite. And she'd given it to me. She'd just said, 'here Matt, you take this one.'   
  
And I'd done it. I'd taken it. I know it was just one small thing, and she hadn't said anything about it, but every memory after that I have of Lizzie, we're fighting.   
  
There was that one time we were handcuffed to each other, but that'd lasted for a day. I'd helped her out, and she' helped me out. After we'd gotten home, she told me that was never happening again, and that I was still never aloud to talk to her. Though I'd said okay Jerk-face at the time, I'd had a sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, Lizzie and I could be friends again. Because even though on the outside I act like I hate her guts, on the inside I love her.   
  
She's my sister, but I don't feel like it. I wish just once, Lizzie and I could play checkers, or watch a movie together.   
  
I reached for a chip, but Lizzie's hand stopped me. "Who said you could have one?"   
  
"Who said they're yours?" I hadn't meant to do that. I hadn't meant to snap back at her. I'd meant to ignore her, and just take my hand away from the bag.   
  
But I hadn't. Instead, I'd gone and started another fight.   
  
"Lizzie I…"   
  
"Just have the stupid chip!" So I did. It was the only thing I could think to do, so I did it.   
  
We sat in silence, just eating the potato chips. I reached for another one, but stopped abruptly.   
  
There was only one left. The image of the jellybeans came to my mind, and unexpected tears filled my eyes. I turned away from Lizzie and the bag, staring hard at the ground.   
  
"You take it," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.   
  
"Well, I should think so! I got them out, after all."   
  
What'd I done this time? I'd been nice and given her the chip, and she'd yelled at me. I guess I can never do anything right.   
  
You'll never understand! And you'll never care! I screamed the words inside my head, but to Lizzie I said. "Right. Y-you do deserve the chip."   
  
She stared at me. And I'd probably just imagined it, but for a minute, I thought I saw a spark of concern enter her blue eyes. But if it had, it vanished just as quickly.   
  
"You know what Matt," she started suddenly, "you take it."   
  
"No!" I'd said the words before I could stop myself. "Y-you take it, it's no big deal."   
  
"Oh in that case then, I will!" She popped the Cheat into her mouth, and got up from the table.   
  
"And Lizzie?"   
  
She turned back to face me. "What, Moron?"   
  
"Thanks for giving me the Jellybean."   
  
She stared blankly at me. "Have you been in my room again? Because if you have…"   
  
"No, when we were little. You gave me the last jellybean. A-And it was your favorite, too. Thanks."   
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said after a moments pause. "And never go in my room!"   
  
She was gone, leaving me alone. I knew that she was just upstairs, and my parents were around, but at that moment, I just felt so alone…   
  
[A/N   
Could I get Matt anymore OOC? Probably. I just felt like angst, so I wrote this.   
  
It's my first Lizzie McGuire fic, so bare with me.   
  
Disclaimer: all the characters mentioned in this story don't belong to me. They belong to Disney, and I'm not making any money out of this.   
  
I know this was lame, but I hope you enjoyed this. Please review with any suggestions that you might have.   
  
Thanks!   
Kasumi] 


End file.
